edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day the Ed Stood Still
"The Day the Ed Stood Still" is the 22nd episode of Season 3 and the 74th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed wants to become a monster, so Edd and Eddy try to grant this wish by putting him in a monster costume as they believe it will attract customers. After getting the costume on him, Ed believes that he really is a monster and inevitably creates utter mayhem throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Edd and Eddy must now stop him before it is too late. Plot Eddy's newest scam is a carnival, and to attract customers, he and Edd are playing some of the games. Eddy gets angry when he plays the "Whak-an-Ed" game, however, because Ed keeps moving around and making it impossible to hit him. Eddy yells at him, but Ed soon looks elsewhere. His short attention span is naturally drawn to a backdrop involving a monster, and ignoring Eddy he bursts out of the game and runs up to the backdrop. Thrusting his head through the monster part of it, he makes loud noises and claims to be a monster. Eddy is initially angry about Ed wrecking the backdrop, but Edd suggests that a "monster" would lure customers to the scam. Eddy, lured by the prospect of cash, readily agrees, and they set off to make a monster. The Eds then move to Edd's garage, where the inventor creates a monster suit for Ed. The final touch is the head; as soon as this is on, Edd goes inside to get a mirror so that Ed can look at himself, leaving Eddy alone with the "monster". As they wait for Edd to return, Ed's vision slowly turns red and his breathing becomes heavier as he imagines life as a monster. Soon enough, he screams that he is a monster and attacks Eddy before bursting out of the garage. When Edd returns to the garage, he sees that Ed has completely wrecked it. He reprimands Eddy for not factoring Ed's overactive imagination, but Eddy places the blame on Edd for making the costume. Suddenly, a scream splits the air. The scream is Jimmy's, and it's coming from the direction of the Playground. Edd and Eddy quickly dart down to the playground only to find that Ed has totally destroyed it. Even worse, Jimmy is nowhere to be found. Soon enough, they hear the other kids calling out to Jimmy, having heard the screams. Edd wants to warn them about the monster, but Eddy prevents him, as he's having too much fun. Edd and Eddy then exit the playground just in time to see Ed's tail slithering into Construction Site. Inside the site, the kids are searching for Jimmy. They split up to search better, and Jonny and Plank find a box of Chunky Puffs. They sit down to eat, not noticing an odd, tentacle-like thing on the ground moving towards them. While Jonny is happily absorbed in the cereal, the tail starts to circle itself around him a couple of times. Ed's tail tightly constricts, snatching Jonny away. Jonny drops Plank involuntarily, and the monster leaves the scene. A short time later, a roar splits the air, scaring Rolf. Seconds after this, Nazz worriedly calls to Kevin and Rolf, fearful because she's just found Plank–without a Jonny. At that moment, a rain of drool falls down onto them. The trio look up and scream at what they see. They then proceed to take off running. Eddy watches the whole thing with Edd from inside a cement mixer and laughs maniacally. They then run up to Kevin's House, where he pounds on the door and screams about how the monster is after him. Inside the house, Kevin has barricaded the front door, and is unsympathetic, saying that it's every man for himself now. Eddy, still needing to satiate his greed for thrills, says that he has to see the looks on their faces and heads around back. It's lucky for him that he does, as within a minute, Ed shoves a tentacle through Kevin's front door and grabs the unlucky sucker. In the backyard, Eddy is furiously trying to open windows, all of which are locked, when Edd calmly walks over to the door and opens it. Rolf and Nazz run out screaming and slam into Edd and Eddy. The four lie in a pile on the ground just as the monster arrives. Ed stares down at his victims. Rolf and Nazz scream loudly, sure that they're done for, but Edd gets an idea. He reaches into Rolf's pocket and pulls out Gertrude. Ed stops and looks at the chicken, distracted. Edd proceeds to heave the barnyard fowl, and the monster takes the bait and goes after it. At Edd's behest, the remaining four quickly flee into the tree house. Below them, Ed runs around the tree. While Edd wants them to just ignore the monster, Rolf is still in the throes of panic, and he tries to throw Nazz down as a sacrifice. Edd quickly yells for them to stop, and says that the only thing to do is for one of them to give him a good talking-to. He volunteers to go, and for this receives a kiss from Nazz. Before Edd can descend the ladder, however, Ed begins slamming his head against the tree. The poorly-built Club Ed crumbles and falls to the ground. Slowly, the four poke up out of the wreckage. Suddenly, the jaws of Edzilla close around Rolf from underneath. Edzilla then proceeds to rumble out of the wreckage, dragging behind him the screaming body of Nazz. Edzilla then proceeds to take Nazz back to his lair, cover her in chewed-up Chunky Puffs, and stick her to the wall alongside the other kids and Gertrude. Edd and Eddy watch from outside, Eddy laughing and Edd upset about Ed's actions. Suddenly, Edzilla exits the house. Luckily, Edd has pulled a bush over to cover him and Eddy, and Edzilla is unable to see them. The monster then heads off to continue his rampage while Edd and Eddy sneak into the lair. Once the kids see them, they beg to be let down. Edd is perfectly willing to do this, but Eddy finally hits upon a way to score some money off of this venture: the kids come down at the price of fifty cents a pop. Edd is offended by Eddy's avarice, but Eddy sees it as nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Edd blanches. Edzilla is right behind Eddy. Once Eddy notices the monster, he screams and hides behind Edd. Edzilla advances, but suddenly Edd steps forward and, much to Kevin's amazement, proceeds to give Edzilla a verbal thrashing. Being a monster, Edzilla isn't moved by pretty human speeches, however, and he roars, up until Sarah suddenly tears his mask off. At this, Ed instantly reverts to his normal goofy self. Soon, though, Sarah notices Jimmy stuck to the wall, and works hard at getting her friend off. She becomes stuck as well, and she calls to Ed. The kids all look around the room, just in time to see the door silently shut. Edzilla has left the building. The next time they are seen, Edd and Eddy are hiding under Eddy's bed. Edd is uneasy, as the Kids will eventually come off Ed's wall and seek vengeance on the trio, but Eddy assures his friend that all will be well, as he always keeps a couple months of supplies under his bed, enough to last them until the Kids cool down. He then asks for a can opener, only to be greeted by "Can Opener Man". Ed then continues to pretend to be other fictitious creatures, such as "Tissue Head" and "Bed Buddy", along the way causing destruction and annoying his friends. Trivia *'Goofs': **The Strength Testing booth changes position after Eddy demonstrates the Whak-an-Ed booth. **Eddy has both his shoes on after getting attacked by Ed. When Edd explains that Ed is prone to over stimulation, Eddy's right shoe is gone. **Jonny is taken by Ed, leaving Plank behind. Interestingly, Plank can be seen stuck to Ed's wall with the rest of the Kids. **When the Kids seek refuge at Kevin's house, the front door is shown opening outward. When Edzilla took Kevin, the same door opened inward. **Kevin's hat falls off his head when he is taken by Edzilla. Later, when Kevin is shown stuck to the wall, his hat is on his head again. **When Edd, Eddy, Nazz, and Rolf hide in the tree house, they shut the trapdoor. Moments later, when the camera shows the outside, the trapdoor is open. *Edzilla later appears in the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as a playable character in the first bonus level. In it, his appearance is slightly different. *The Club Ed treehouse makes its second and final appearance (due to it's destruction) in this episode. *Edzilla's costume vaguely resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. **This episode is likely a parody of the Alien franchise, most noticeably when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. Edd also mentioned that Ed may have been acting out something from a movie he saw. *At the very end of the episode, a glass of milk and a spoon can be seen on Eddy's nightstand. Earlier in the season ("Momma's Little Ed"), Edd moves in with Eddy, with the latter reluctantly providing amenities from Edd's home, such as warm milk at bedtime. *This episode is an honorable mention on WatchMojo.com's video, Top 10 Unexpectedly Dark Episodes in Kids’ Cartoons. Video Episode starts at 11:30 See also *Edzilla *Ed Way *Wall of Chunky Puffs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3